kitayumefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:FH14/Sandbox
Should the blogs widget be on each individual portal and not just the homepage? I can't decide (Upside - we can have one smaller featured image instead of one large one or 2-3 smaller ones to even out the layout, Downside - Redundancy?) Thoughts? FH14 02:24, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Also I can't seem to find good images to use for the Kitakou character portal (the profile images on the kitayume site don't crop well and if you put them in as is we're gonna get a closeup of everyone's forehead. Did Himaruya draw any other character profile images for the characters? FH14 21:17, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Hmmm.... I really can't think of anywhere... Hideakaz deleted so many pictures, it's so hard to find images of Kitakou...... Besides that where'd you get those cute pics for Chibisan Date? :WonderfulAsia 21:22, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I found them on the Official Chibi-san Date website (http://www.kitayume.us/chibisan_date.html) under the character section. I screencapped, cropped and rotated them. FH14 21:27, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, cute!! I didn't know there was an official site, who started it? Thanks! I can't seem to find Kitakou images.... ::WonderfulAsia 21:46, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah I just finished going through the Kitayume blog and I didn't really find anything. :/ FH14 00:45, September 11, 2010 (UTC) /drops by Could any of the pictures from here work? They're from the Pure era, so they're not very indicative of Kitakou Classic but maybe they'd be helpful. Another one of Himaruya's mirror sites, KitaPure game cast. Has everyone from Noto to Onyo, and the very minor Vice President guy from Pure. Let me know if those work! Black-Noto 09:33, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Actually I think those might work perfectly. (Though Suzuka's lack of a ninja mask gives me brief pause). I'll add them right away. FH14 16:45, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Other works Nice job so far. I think you got all the "main" ones covered. Himaruya also did some bunny comics and some other little oneshot things, but I'd have to go looking for them (and there are probably a ton of other things that he removed that we'll never be certain of, knowing him). So far, those are about all the continuous works I can think of. I already made pages for Okinawa Heart and MoeKan though while you were making this, oops D:. Sorry about that! Black-Noto 23:27, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Lol. I'm just planning on writing a paragraph and linking to a main article anyway so its all good. FH14 23:58, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Ready to go live? I think I got all the bugs out of this design. Basically where everything on this page would go is - "Main Page" to "Kitayume Wiki" - "Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club" to Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club (with what's currently there going to "Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club (manga)" or "Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club (webcomic)") - "Barjona Bombers" to "Barjona Bombers (with what's currently there going to "Barjona Bombers (manga)" or "Barjona Bombers (webcomic)") - "Chibi-san Date" to "Chibi-san Date" (with what's currently there going to "Chibi-san Date (manga)") - and "Other Comics and Works" going to a new page with that title. Thoughts? FH14 21:05, September 20, 2010 (UTC) That sounds pretty good! It'll be interesting to see it actually on the wiki now. Thanks so much! Black-Noto 21:52, September 20, 2010 (UTC)